1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat to be used in vehicles or airplanes, and, more particularly, to an improved seat which includes heating elements within its top layer members for heating the body of an occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 1, there is shown a portion of one of conventional seats of this type. As illustrated in FIG. 1, this conventional seat contains face-type heating elements (b-1, b') within its top layer member (a) forming a top surface portion of the seat and the heating element with a cover (b-1) is inserted into the top layer member (a), with one end of such heating element being secured to a hang-in member (10) by a clip (11) so as to fix the heating element (b'). Accordingly, after the hang-in member (10) has been sewn to the top layer member (a), the heating element (b-1) which has been inserted into the top layer member (a) must be secured to such hang-in member (10) by a clip. As a result of this, the conventional seat tends to be more complicated and thus more difficult to assemble.
In FIG. 1, references (a.sub.1), (a.sub.2) and (a.sub.3) designate an air-permeable top layer, a wadding of a foam material such as urethane foam, and a wadding cover of a cloth, respectively. The top layer member (a) mentioned above is formed by laminating these three members, i.e., (a.sub.1), (a.sub.2) and (a.sub.3). Reference numeral (12) in FIG. 1 represents a wire inserted through the bag-like end of the hang-in member (10), which wire (12) is secured to a fixing wire embedded in a cushion member (c) of a foam material by means of a hog ring or the like. The other end of the heating element (b') is fixed to a seat frame or the like in a suitable manner. The top layer member (a) includes a cloth on its underside for fixing the top layer member (a) onto the surface of the cushion member (c). The hang-in member (10) is formed of a cloth and the end of this member, as mentioned above, is sewn to form a bag through which the wire (12) is inserted.